A Change of Sides
by Jenrya282
Summary: During Time after Time 2. Chase didn't drink the Lao Mang Long Soup to break the cage, freeing the monks from Wuya and Master Monk Guan, some one else did, but who? Oneshot!


A Change of Sides

One-shot fic

**Jenrya282: Hiya, I just got this weird idea that I just have to write it out. I hope it comes out okay. This is from Time after Time (2) after Omi and the others got captured by Wuya, Hannibal and Master Guan. Hope you enjoy this!**

**Raimundo's P.O.V**

How annoying is Jack? I can answer that, practically annoying. Good Jack is busy playing his harmonica while we're stuck in this cage, above a raging fire and Master Monk Guan's jungle cats around us. But this isn't just about annoying Good Jack; it's about us, Xiaolin Monks, getting captured so easily without a fight.

"Haha, at last. There is nothing that stands in our way of total evil world domination." I heard Wuya said with Master Monk Guan beside her. They left and I felt my confidents rising.

"Come on guys, we'll get out of this, we have to." I said to the others.

"And what makes you so sure?" Kimiko asked me with an annoyed tone of voice.

I explained about how we can fix this if we stopped this parallel universe Omi from doing what he did. But Clay had to almost break my spirit when he said we can't bust our way out of the cage. Heck and he's suppose to be our Shoku leader, someone that's strong, not giving up. Clay seems a bit far from that. Just then, I had an idea.

"We can," I replied. "If I drank the Lao Mang Long Soup." And held up the container with the soup in it. Kimiko quickly took it out of my hands and looked upset.

"No, you can't. It'll turn you evil." Kimiko said.

"But it will give you guys enough time to escape." I replied back. I just couldn't let them be killed here, I have to get them out, even if it costs me my freedom.

Suddenly, Chase Young stepped forward and said:

"Kimiko's right, only I should be the one to drink the Lao Mang Long Soup." And took out his hand. Kimiko looked at the container and gave up, handing the container to Chase Young. Chase Young took the container and looked at me. "You must lead the others and find the frozen Omi."

"Chase, if we do find me and stop what happened from happening-" but Omi was cut off my Chase Young.

"Then you won't be able to save me from the dark side. This may not be the future I would choose, but it is the future for the greater good." Chase said and looked away from us. Just then, we heard sobbing from a certain red head and we looked at him annoyed.

"That was so beautiful," Jack said and blew his nose. "I haven't cried like this…in hours"

Chase walked closer to us and said:

"Remember little one, the past can be changed so can the future, only time will tell." And opened the lid of the soup. He started tilting the container closer to his mouth. No, I thought. I can't let him turn evil, not after what he had done for us. Before Chase could take a sip of the soup, I quickly grabbed it out of his hands and drank it as fast as I could. The others started at me in shock and I felt rage and darkness spreading around my body. The others got together and huddled as I growled in pain and I clutched my head. My hand started turning bluish-green and scales were seen. Claws appeared and a tail appeared. I fell to my knees and wings like dragons appeared. My body grew bigger and soon my body was a dragon. After my transformation, I growled and broke the cage and jumped to the ground, scaring the jungle cats. I spread my wings and took flight, going up the stairs. After exiting the stairs, I was face to face with Wuya and Hannibal, who was along side with Master Monk Guan.

"I must say, it's a surprise to see a Xiaolin going to the Heylin side." Hannibal said from Wuya's shoulder. "How about we join forces and destroy the Xiaolin?"

I growled, agreeing to his words. I used my snout and found their scent, leading the others to the basement of the temple. I growled at the Xiaolin monks when I saw them and they looked ready to fight, even though I am no longer a Xiaolin.

"I must thank you for delivering Raimundo to the dark side. Even though it's not Chase Young with us, he will do." Hannibal said. The monks looked determined and said they won't loose. Suddenly, we heard a scream above us and we all looked up to see Jack falling down. He landed on us and the monks took an opportunity to grab the Eye of Dashi that was nearby. But before they got it, Hannibal went and used his tentacles to touch it too.

"Hannibal, I challenge you to a four way, tag team Xiaolin Showdown." Omi said to Hannibal.

"Our Serpent's Tail, Moby Morpher, Moonstone Locust and Ju-ju Flytrap against your Cannon Blaster, Ants in the Pants, Lasso Boa-boa and Orb of Tonami." Hannibal said.

"The game is save the Damsel in Distress, first one to save the Damsel wins. Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi yelled and the field changed to a dark, gloomy place with an old tower. Vines wrapped itself around the tower and acted as a ladder. On the top of the tower, near the window, was the Xiaolin's pet dragon Dojo wearing a pink dress with a hat.

"Please someone rescue me, rescue me." The dragon said with a high pitch. I looked down in shame. He was an embarrassment to dragons all over the world. The bridge to the tower opened and Omi and Hannibal started the showdown.

**(A/N: This showdown is quite long so I'll try to cut it short or maybe in detail…)**

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal yelled and he made himself bigger. He chased after Omi and but managed to drop Omi to the water. Omi told Clay to tag in and he used the Lasso Boa Boa and swung himself higher of the tower. Hannibal did the same thing and told Master Monk Guan to tag in. Master Guan used the Ju-ju Flytrap and it went and attacks Clay, who slipped and fell. I heard Omi call out to Kimiko and told her to change. She used her fire power and burned the flies then started climbing.

"You can do it Kimiko!" I heard Omi call out to her. When she reached Master Guan, she used the Ants in the Pants and it attacks Guan, who fell the floor and scratched himself. Hannibal grabbed Wuya and threw her towards Guan, who switches with Wuya. Wuya uses the Moonstone Locust and it ate up the vines, which caused Kimiko to fall. She jumps on the roof of the tower and saw all four of us standing in front of her.

"Hey, no fair." We heard her call out. "One player at a time."

"So? We're cheaters." Hannibal replied and attacks Kimiko.

Chase Young jumps and switches with Kimiko, hitting all four of us. We started to attack him and he was backed up to the wall. I opened my jaws, hoping for a meal before we win but he managed to give me the slip, causing me to rip the front of his robe. I charged to him and manage to hit him back and Guan went to attack him which he easily dodged and manage to steal his Spear of Guan. I grunted, knowing Guan was weak compared to me. I went to attack him again but he used the spear and knocked me down. The battle was hard and Chase was a worthy opponent. Wuya summoned some beasts to attack him and he falls with them. All four of us charged to the top and we heard Dojo scream. I sighed, embarrassment indeed. Suddenly, we heard Chase yell Cannon Blaster and shot the beasts back at us, knocking us off the tower. He switches with Omi, who uses the Orb of Tonami and froze the tower, resulting their win after catching Dojo. I looked at them, knowing that we lost, but I was happy for them. Later on, I knew nothing more and ended up with my friends in the temple grounds.

"I hope you have learned well from your quest." I heard Master Fung said.

I looked confused and said:

"I'm not quite sure what happened, but I will never forget it." Of course I will never forget about it, I was in the Heylin side, again!

"What happened, really happened?" I heard Omi ask. We all looked at him, having the same thought. Jack suddenly appeared behind Clay and screamed that the want to go home. Good thing that Jack isn't good, if he was, I would have to spend the rest of my life hearing him play the same harmonica over and over again.

**Jenrya282: And so you should know the rest. Hope you enjoyed this one shot fic, even though it was rushed. I'm writing this early in the morning so it's rushed. Well, tell me what you think. Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
